


At The Beach

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Beach Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James never really liked going to the beach, but he could never say no to Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got a request on tumblr for some Jeffmads beach fun and while this probably isn't what they were expecting, I still like it, so yeah! Hope you enjoy! If you do than leave kudos or maybe a comment! I'd really appreciate it!!!

"I don't know, Thomas." James sighed, talking to his best friend over the phone. "We only get so long for summer break, you really wanna spend a week of it at the beach?"

"The only reason you don't wanna come is that you can't wear your turtlenecks." Thomas teased, already packing up a suitable amount of bathing suits and t-shirts. "C'mon it'll just be you and me at my family's beach house. Not a lot of people, just a lot of peace and quiet." Thomas really hoped that James would come. It wouldn't be any fun to go alone.

James sighed, putting down the book he was reading and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Thomas…the beach really isn't my cup of tea."

"C'mon please?" Thomas pleaded, pouting and doing puppy dog eyes, despite the fact that James couldn't see them. "I'm doing the puppy dog eyes, you can't say no to the puppy dog eyes."

James laughed, the sound deep, but carefree. "Alright, alright, I'll come with you to the beach."

Thomas fist pumped the air. "Yes! Thanks Jamie, I promise we'll have lots of fun." Thomas winked, knowing James couldn't see him, but somehow being certain that James would know it happened.

James swore that he could hear Thomas wink. His face reddened slightly. "Whatever." He mumbled. "You'll come get me?" He asked.

"Yup!" Thomas nodded, grinning. "Be ready to go Sunday, sometime around one, eat lunch before I get there." Thomas fired off the short list of instructions.

"Alright." James sighed, feeling like he would regret this. "See you then."

"Later!" Thomas hung up, feeling quite accomplished that he had gotten him to agree.

James groaned, putting his cellphone down and leaning his head against the back of his chair. His crush on Thomas was getting out of hand. There was no way that he'd be able to go a whole week alone with him without him getting the idea that James likes him. But at the same time…shirtless Thomas, so it wouldn't be a complete waste of time. Goddamn he could stare at him all day. He made a quick note to himself to not stare at Thomas all day.

* * *

Thomas pulled up to James' house. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his appearance in the mirror. Perfect, as per usual. He shouldn't have really cared, it was just James, but still, he liked to look his best. He glanced at the door, pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead. He smiled, seeing James come out of the house.

"You ready?" Thomas asked as James climbed into the car. "You don't really look it." He teased, poking at James' turtleneck.

James' face flushed and he smacked Thomas' hand away, covering his face with his turtleneck. "I'm only here for you." He mumbled. "Don't be a dick."

Thomas laughed. "Just joking, Jamie." He grinned, winking at James. "Let's go!"

After several minutes of driving, Thomas spoke again. "So how's that girl you were talking to? What's her name…Mollie?" He asked, glancing at James.

"Er Dolley?" James asked, looking over at Thomas and wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, her!" Thomas nodded. "Did you ever tell her that you like her?" Thomas asked.

"Did I ever tell her what?" James repeated, eyes widening. "Thomas, I don't like her." He said, shaking his head quickly.

"You don't?" Thomas asked in surprise. "Sorry, I heard you say something to your roommate about having a crush on a close friend and she was the only one I could think of that I think you would go for." He shrugged.

"Oh…" James mumbled.

"So who is this mystery friend crush?" Thomas asked, glancing over at James. "Someone I know?"

"Thomas I'm really not comfortable talking about this." James said. "Not while sober anyways." He added, mumbling.

"Oh don't you worry about that, mon ami." Thomas winked. "I got that covered." He grinned.

"Thomas, I am not getting drunk with you for a whole week." James said, frowning.

"Of course not! Not the whole week." Thomas assured him. "We'll just have a couple of drinks while we're there, what's the problem with that?"

"Fine." James grumbled, crossing his arms. "But if either of us do anything ridiculously stupid, it's your fault.

"We won't, I promise."

* * *

"Last one into the water is a rotten egg!" Thomas exclaimed, throwing his shirt into the sand and running towards the ocean.

James rolled his eyes, keeping them off of Thomas. He set up a beach chair and looked around. It was nice. There weren't too many people around and the ones that were were spread out. It was a direct access from the house so it was just a quick walk.

James fell onto his beach chair, grabbing a soda and his book. He opened up his book and started to read, anything to distract him from Thomas. Then there was a shadow on top of him and he couldn't ignore him anymore. James looked up at him, eyes quickly moving from his abs to his face.

"James, what are you doing?" Thomas demanded, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" James said. He had made sure that he wasn't staring. What was Thomas referring to?

"You're at the beach! And you're just gonna sit there and read with a soda?" Thomas sighed. "You're still wearing a t-shirt and everything!"

"At least it's not a turtleneck." James joked, smiling slightly.

Thomas sighed, laying a towel out and lying down beside James. "You gotta do something fun this week." He said, determinedly. "I swear it!"

Thomas and James spent the day on the beach. Thomas went swimming a couple of times, always distracting James from his book. James refused to take his shirt off, for fear of looking inadequate next to Thomas, but he still enjoyed his day, reading and eventually making a sandcastle with Thomas. James had a couple of beers, although he tried not to drink too many. Besides, a couple of drinks was the perfect way to relax.

* * *

James drank a bit more than he meant to. He just wanted to relax and every time Thomas got close to him he drank some more and…he was a mess. Normally he wasn't so bad, but Thomas seemed to be refusing to put a shirt on just to spite him.

They were back in the beach house now and Thomas had taken to interrogating James while cooking. "You swing both ways, so is this mystery crush a guy or a girl?" Thomas asked, serving up their dinners onto plates.

"Thomas, I'd really rather not…" James mumbled, looking down at the table, face reddening.

"C'mon, please?" Thomas asked, sitting beside James and placing their plates down. He fluttered his eyelashes at James.

James sighed, closing his eyes and turning away from Thomas. "A guy." He mumbled.

"Okay, okay, so do I know him?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Yes." James mumbled, starting to eat.

"Alright, just tell me already!" Thomas said excitedly.

James choked on his food, quickly shaking his head. "No."

"Well that was a bad reaction." Thomas said, a small smile gracing his features. "So it has to be someone you don't think I'll approve of." He said, chewing his food thoughtfully. "Burr? No." He shook his head. "You're both too quiet. You need someone loud to balance you out." He spent the rest of the meal in silent thought, James was grateful for the lull in the interrogation.

Thomas put their plates in the dishwasher, turning to James with a serious expression on his face. "James, please tell me it's not Hamilton. Like I know you're sorta frenemies with him and I can deal with that, but-" Thomas rambled, but was cut off by James grabbing his face and pulling him down into a kiss.

Thomas was too surprised to kiss back. His eyes were wide and staring. His best friend was kissing him. And Thomas realized that he really didn't want James to have a crush on Hamilton, or Burr, or anyone else. He took this as a confession that James liked him. And he realized that he really liked James back.

James pulled away. Thomas hadn't kissed him back. James looked down, feeling tears sting at his eyes. "I-shit…I'm sorry Thomas, I shouldn't have done that." He turned to walk to his room, but Thomas grabbed his arm.

Thomas quickly leaned down and kissed James. This kiss lasted longer than the previous one and this time both people were participating. After a moment, Thomas pulled away. "You should have just told me." He breathed, smiling.

"I didn't think you liked me back." James said, looking down. Thomas still wasn't wearing a shirt. That was…distracting.

"I sorta just realized it." Thomas said, tilting James' chin up so he was looking him in the eye.

"Oh…" James smiled. He leaned his head against Thomas' chest. "So…could we start dating?" He asked softly.

"Will you come in the water with me tomorrow?" Thomas asked, jokingly.

"Thomas." James pouted.

Thomas laughed. "I'd love to be your boyfriend." He smiled. "So are we going to need two rooms?" Thomas asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

James began blushing bright red. "We've only kissed once." He said.

"We can change that." Thomas smirked, leaning down and kissing James. "We don't have to do anything you don't want." He said between kisses. "I'm up for anything." Thomas said.

James pulled away, touching Thomas' face. "Tomorrow, I'll go swimming with you and we'll see what else happens." He pecked Thomas' lips and walked to his room.

"Tomorrow." Thomas grinned, watching James leave the room. He was so glad that James came with him.


End file.
